1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ski poles. More particularly, this invention relates to ski poles which contain means for illumination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The usefulness of providing some means for illumination within a support device used for night walking and skiing has long been known within the art. Such illuminating devices have commonly been used in walking canes or poles.
For example and as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,509,157; 4,062,371; 4,562,850; and 4,625,742, a cane or similar walking aid is fitted with an illuminating device which provides the user with means of lighting the walkway.
Other illuminating devices have been installed in walking canes to provide notice to others during times of difficult visibility that the user is present. Typical of such devices is found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,245,349 and 4,099,535 which disclose a cane or a portion of the cane having a red light emitting source or other lighted surface.
Walking canes, however, are not useful for skiing and are not designed to accommodate the rugged use ski poles experience on a day to day basis. Ski poles are typically used in a hostile environment, are placed under great stress, and are subject to a great deal of abuse. This is especially true when used by the more experienced skier who would be more likely to ski at night.
Night skiing presents unique problems not present during daylight skiing. The most obvious problems are related to visibility. Most ski areas, lighted for night skiing, do not use high intensity lighting because the glare reflecting from the snow would severely handicap the skier. Therefore, the low intensity lighting that is used creates shadows and unilluminated areas upon the ski slope. On some ski slopes, these unlighted areas may be very large. When a skier ventures into these areas, he or she may be difficult to see by others as well as having difficulty seeing. Yet, many experienced skiers choose to ski on unlighted slopes using only the natural light, for example, light provided by the moon. However, skiing is a solitary sport and frequently a skier will become separated from a group or will be skiing along by choice. Locating such skiers should they become lost or injured at night is extremely difficult without the use of something to aid the searchers.
Illuminating the ski pole used by a skier is a method of providing the skier with a light source. The light source can be used for locating the skier as well as be used by the skier to see his or her way. The art, heretofore, has disclosed ski poles having an illumination source associated therewith. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,899, an illumination device is disclosed as being disposed within a ski pole. The illumination device is a standard lamp, powered by dry cell batteries, and operated by an off-on switch. When the switch is set to "on", the batteries are urged against a contact which is wired to a lamp socket. The lamp lights a translucent strip in the wall of the ski pole. Also, the light is reflected from a mirror located near the tip of the ski pole and exits through a lens in the wall of the ski pole. This illuminating device has several disadvantages considering the demands made upon the ski pole during its use. The notches created in the wall of the pole for the translucent strip and the lens substantially weakens the pole. Also, the wires, mirror and lamp can become loose or disconnected during normal use of the pole, thereby rendering the pole useless for night skiing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,311, an illuminating device using a "Cyalume" light stick is disclosed. the "Cyalume" light stick, which is commercially available, is capable of providing light via a chemical charge without an outside source of power. However, a dry cell battery power source is used to provide continued charge to the "Cyalume" light stick after the chemical charge of the light stick dissipates. This method of illumination eliminates lamps, wires and mirrors, but, it presents its own disadvantages. The light is emitted to the outside through a translucent strip in the wall of the ski pole which weakens the pole. Also, even with the extra battery power source, the "Cyalume" light stick loses its ability to transmit light and must be replaced. Further, there is no way to switch "off" the light stick once it is charged. Additionally, the light stick is not a strong light emitter and is difficult to use as a light source to see by.
An illuminating device installed within the handle of a ski pole is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,445. The lamp, switch and circuitry are disposed within the ski pole grip or handle. The lamp is powered by dry cell batteries which are housed in the top of the ski pole beneath the grip. The switch is a three-way switch, "off", "on" and "intermittent flashing". The illumination from the light is emitted through a translucent plastic cover positioned over the lamp at the top of the handle. This device addresses the problem of weakening the ski pole by placing the translucent plastic in the wall of the pole. However, the location of the lamp and translucent cap limit the use of the pole to light the skier's way. The skier must stop and lower the handle to direct the light to the surface of the slope. It is difficult to alternately ski and stop every time the skier needs to see the slope. Also, with large, bulky ski gloves, the lens could be covered, blocking any light emitting from the handle. Further, the gloves may interfere with using the switch installed in the handle.
There is a need for a lighted ski pole which is able to withstand the stresses of skiing, provide lighting for signalling and for lighting the skier's way, and which permits the illuminating device to be easily interchanged or replaced.